


Drowning

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: A Small Poem





	Drowning

Darkness looms over

Like a dark spore in my soul

Depression

Sometimes you feel so much

The drowning in the dark ocean

Other times you feel nothing

No emotion, no feeling, no care

And sometimes anger,

So deep, so pointless

Sometimes at others,

Sometimes at yourself.

There’s no surprise how one can turn evil

When you feel this pain

It’s enough to push you over the edge

From good to evil

Because evil is closer to the anger and darkness

Which is better than feeling nothing at all

So far, not even a digimon of light can save you.

Sometimes its better to just let the water wash you away.


End file.
